The Black Ronins
by F-14 Tomcat Lover
Summary: A chance encounter or is it? Does it really matter? Only you can choose the path you walk, regardless of destiny. So the Black Prince has decided, but what a prince without an army... an army of heroes or villians, this is the path of the Black Ronins.


Standard Issue Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam or Code Geass.

Advisorary Statement: Any companies that send lawyers will find both the lawyers and their contracts terminated with optional issue thermal weapons.

Flat Statement: **You have been warned!**

Summary: This is a back burner that I'm creating to try my legs out in Code Geass. Depending on reviews and a review on what stories I will consider top priority or not will determine if this goes any farther. If not, I'll leave the rest to your imagination, because I don't easily give up my stories. So with that all aside, a brand new story from F-14 Tomcat awaits your eager eyes!

* * *

_**The Black Ronins**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**The Saga Begins

* * *

**_

It had been seven long years since the surrender of the island nation of Japan. The superior forces and numbers of the Holy Empire of Britannia under Emperor Charles Di Britannia had turned its eye, vile or not is depended upon who you ask, the small island nation. By deploying numerical numbers of soldiers, many from conquered lands already, as well as the revolutionary Knightmare Frame, a bipedal humanoid designed mechanized machine, the conventional forces of Japan were quickly losing the war. Yet, despite this, just as many battles are won as lost as heroes emerge on both sides of the line, such as General Katase and the 'Divine Wind,' Colonel Kyoshiro Tohdoh.

Upon submission with the sudden death of their leader, Prime Minister Genbu Kururugi, the Japanese people watch as their wealth, their resources, their land, their history, their culture, their way of life, their very identities were stripped away. As though that was not enough, their very identity as Japanese was stolen with the name of their land.

* * *

Seven years later, the remaining Japanese military forces and many Japanese nationals fight to regain all that was lost when they were declared Area 11 and the people simply became Elevens.

It is during this time that a young man's destiny would be revealed to him. Gifted with a great power, it is up to him now to forge a new path. Yet, what will he create upon this new path or… even destroy upon it? He will find himself a leader of men and women dedicated to freeing Japan from its chains, but at what cost? But more importantly, why does he fight?

It is now that the wheels of destiny begin to turn as the young lad in question, already walking upon the road that would make him man, but not because of age, but of something much more. It is now as he appears to aid an elderly man in a game of chess against a noble of Britannia that he begins the steps that would remake him or break him, but first… he has twenty minutes before his next class and only ten minutes to win the game as he moves the King forward with a boast of being done in only nine minutes.

Eight Minutes, Forty-Five Seconds Later

"I can't _believe _it!" hearing his companion exclaimed as he continued on, "Eight Minutes, Thirty-Two Seconds, a new record!"

"I agree Ravilz, but we better hurry or Shirley will have our heads," the black haired, violet eyed Lelouch Lamperouge comments to his friend the raven haired, brown eyed Ravilz Cardemonde.

"I know I know, but did you get a good look at that noble's face!" Rivalz always loved the shocked look on the nobles' faces when they lose; "Especially when they have to pay up!" he loved seeing that many digits too.

Lelouch laughed along with his friend as they headed to Rivalz's motorcycle with a side car for Lelouch. It was silver and light blue with pure white trim. It was a Charlington Road Rider 2016, which Rivalz had been able to pay for with his cut from Lelouch's victories. The two were about to their ride back to school when they heard the Governor General Viceroy denouncing a recent terrorist attack in Osaka.

Both boys tuned out Third Crown Prince Clovis La Britannia as they both knew he didn't care and was only making the announcement as a public relations gig and to gain popularity with the people. They both joked back and forth and spoke of some things about the speech, but in the end ignored the requested moment of silence in favor of getting back to their school, the prestigious Ashford Academy.

That and it wouldn't bring the eight dead back to life.

Though neither boy knew of the situation that was now developing in the ballroom that Prince Clovis had made his announcement from.

* * *

After that and some time later, they were heading down the highway when a truck tried to pass them, but ended up swerving into a construction site that was mercifully empty of any workers. With their ride broken down and the situation with the truck, Lelouch had gone to see if anyone was hurt. At the same time, people were gathering to see what happened. It was like they never seen a truck crash before as they commented on the accident.

Meanwhile Rivalz was seeing about getting the problem sorted out and seeing if he could fix it. Much to his dismay, he found both the problem and that he couldn't fix it.

As Lelouch approached and began to call out, he thought he heard a girl's voice. Climbing up a ladder to find out what was the condition of the person/people in the truck Lelouch heard the approach of helicopters. It was at that moment when he turned his head, that the truck started up and he lost balance.

The driver, Nagata slammed the pedal to the metal as he tried to get away from the police, dumping the surprised Lelouch into the cargo trailer of the truck which had its top hatch popped open upon impact with the building.

It was during this time the police ended pursuit and three vertol gunships appeared, preparing to fire their weapons.

As Lelouch hid off to the side of the trailer behind some crates and a weird object container like sphere, he heard the driver's cabin door open and saw a young woman walk by with red hair and a noticeable bust. She ditched a hat and a coat which had a radio in the inside pocket. He had estimated the girl's age to be around his own of seventeen, he theorized her to be between the ages of sixteen to nineteen. He watched as she climbed into something, wearing a red headband, a red shirt with no sleeves and brown thigh length shorts.

Outside of that he couldn't tell much, except that he wouldn't mind as much if that turned out to be one of his fangirls.

The pursuing gunships were preparing to open fire when one, the lead gunship burst into flames as an older model RPI-11 Glasgow fired its Slash Harken wire guided projectiles at it as it jumped from the back of the trailer. It was red in color and clearly still combat capable despite lacking its SMG and melee batons.

The two remaining gunships were called off, but they were quickly destroyed before they could by the red Glasgow as a trio of newer RPI-13 Sutherlands landed from a Knightmare Frame VTOL carrier. They promptly engaged the Glasgow, but only with one Sutherland, the leader, one Jeremiah Gottwald, boasting that no mere Eleven in an outdated Glasgow could defeat him. Which he began to prove when he outmaneuvered his opponent, but then again, he was better trained and had some combat experience with an SMG with close combat batons. Kallen Kozuki only had her Slash Harken and her wits.

At the same time another trio lead by Viletta Nu dropped onto the highway and cut Nagata off at the proverbial pass. The silver haired, dark skinned woman fired upon the cab of the truck, mortally wounding Nagata as he threw the truck into a hard left that led down a path to the old subway system. Viletta was annoyed by the action and reported what happened. She could hear her superior mutter a profanity, but it wasn't about her, it was about the red Glasgow.

"_That thrice foreshaken Eleven managed to scratch my Knightmare! I'll never live this one down!"_ Viletta rolled her eyes at her superior, before he acknowledged her inquired as to where that particular tunnel led.

"Shinjuku sir," her reply was prompt once she had the route analyzed by her one teammates.

"_I'll pass it on,"_ Jeremiah responded roughly.

She could blame him for being careless, but then again, the same might have happened to her. Even with the fortunes of war aside, the man may be cocky and headstrong and deserving of his fierce reputation as a Purist Faction member, the man was without a doubt one of the best Knightmare pilots short of the Knights of the Round. Yet, he was brilliant and loyal as they came, especially after the tragic end of a previous post, the Aries Palace. So she knew he had tangoed with a rather skilled or lucky Eleven.

'_Probably the latter,'_ she thought as she heard him call her over to a rally point so they could surround Shinjuku.

* * *

Meanwhile and elsewhere, a military officer made a report to his superior and said he would deploy a force to ensure they weren't discovered. His superior grunted in response, before turning to the leader of a group of Knightmare Frames that arrived to bolster and reinforce his forces. They both knew the question, so it didn't have to be asked. The Knightmare squad leader only smiled, like a predator spotting its prey. The man nodded, his troops were ready, but still outnumbered, but that would only change with time and action.

"I'll make the preparations sir, don't worry, we're win," the man was confident; he had every right to be.

He survived and won battles far worst than what was now expected of him.

Lelouch and his long lost friend Kururugi Suzaku were finishing unbinding the green haired girl that had been in the odd container that was in the back of the crashed truck when lights suddenly shone upon them by members of the Britannia Special Forces. It was there that Lelouch's destiny was now set into motion. Because in a matter of seconds, his life was turned upside down when Suzaku was shot by the Special Forces captain, the cab of the truck exploded allowing both Lelouch and the strange girl with yellowish-orange eyes to escape, and then the attack on Shinjuku began in an attempt to cover up the girl's rescue/kidnapping, whichever.

* * *

**Elsewhere…**

"_Final preparations are complete!"_

"_Enemy Formations are taking their sweet fierfarking time!"_

"_Civilian fatalities are confirmed to have reached over seven hundred!"_

"_All units are to engage as soon as they clear the chutes! Don't expect quarter, so give none in return!"_

"_Negative! We ARE NOT the Britannians; we will grant quarter and then prosecute their collective asses in a court of law! Understood!"_

Silence was not what greeted the command. It may have not been a question, but an unquestionable order. The kind soldiers would obey. They were indeed the heroes the people needed.

"_YEAH!"_

"_NOW THAT'S A PLAN!"_

They would see to it that Britannia got what was coming to it in a court of law where justice is found.

A twin set of golden units stepped onto the first and second catapaults respectfully and were locked in place, respectfully. They were the tip of the spear and they were just about to launch into the beginnings of a full scale counter attack. For these men and women of the Japanese Defense Force, the war was not over, unlike the claim of Britannia. It was now the beginning of the war, the real war, the lull was over.

"_May your strength be that of the teachings of the Divine Wind!" a man said, his voice the very sound of a compassionate leader, soft and gentle, but stern when the times were not, "Now go forth! Blow our enemies from our shores and heralded in the new era of Freedom!"_

In one of the golden Knightmares, a girl with short blonde hair and amber eyes burning with righteous fury and determination responded looking at not only the launch chute and her wingman, but the man in the tiny communication display. The man who looked like an old lion, but his eyes burned with the desire to end the suffering. A man who she would always proudly called father, the new Prime Minister of Japan, Uzumi Nara Athha.

"Cagalli Yula Athha, Akatsuki, Launching!" she felt the G-Forces as she was launched.

"_Quattro Bijeenas! Hyaku Shiki, Launching!"_ the second golden unit launched.

They were followed by the massed produced MBF-M3 Nemos and MBF-M1 Astrays as another squad was readied for launch the leader in his machine could only grin. It had been a long time since his snipers had a chance to go hunting. To this man and those with in his unit, the Britannia Empire was a lush, untamed forest full of dangerous and wild beasts. It was their duty to hunt down such beasts that prey upon the innocent.

"_If they act as beasts, then we shall hunt them as beasts,"_ the leader was answered with a chorus of cheers.

"GM Squad, launch!" and the blue machines were backed by multitude of GM series Knightmares, courtesy of the United Federal States, a North America independence movement.

"_Drop the outside covers! They're useless now!"_

To a chorus of acknowledgements, the facades that hid the base from which these men and women were launching from collapsed before the squads of Knightmare Sutherlands of the Britannia Army; much to the latter's surprise.

* * *

"What the!?" Jeremiah narrowly avoided a lance of emerald death, but the leader of the 39th Britannia Armored Knight Company was not so fortunate. He had taken the beam right through the chest of his Sutherland. The shot literally melted a hole right through the machine and through the cockpit. The pilot was turned partially into ash, and then when the Sutherland exploded, there wouldn't be much more than ash left.

Jeremiah watched as a force of enemy Knightmares move through the ruins of the once proud capital of Japan, Tokyo, avoiding combat. Though he quickly saw why when a Britannia tank company was mercilessly wiped out by the green machines. The tanks were almost literally melted to slag before they even had a chance to explode. The whole 14th Highlands Light Calvary vanished in under forty seconds as the civilians they were firing upon fled to safety.

Jeremiah had to snort, he couldn't resist. The 14th Highlands Light Calvary once had a gallant and honored military record, but for quite some time now many units, not just the 14th Highlands Light Calvary, became more specialized in mass killing than fighting wars. It was just a sign of the changing times, though he didn't realize just how bad it was. Not even how far he would be willing to go to slaughter the unarmed civilians that were now retreating under the protection of the green Knightmares.

Jeremiah began requesting reinforcements as he switched back to the battle. He watched as Kewell's Sutherland was holed through in several places, but he was able to eject. He then saw another group of enemies parting like they were the Red Sea. All he saw was some Knightmare shuffling up like he was Moses or something. Jeremiah suddenly had a bad feeling when he got a good look at this new opponent.

* * *

Twenty seconds later, he really hated himself for that analogy. The new enemy unit that had walked through the opening was blue and white and covered in enough firepower to equal a sizeable force of some caliber. Right now though, between him taking whatever cover he could get and him really hating that one unit, he was trying to get a handle on the situation.

"_Sir, our sector alone has suffered over sixty percent losses at last count! Other areas are even worst off and some haven't encountered the enemy, but they are getting scattered resistance from the terrorists in the area,"_ Villeta reported to him while managing to take out one of the red and white enemy units, but the cockpit was ejected before the red and white unit exploded.

Yellow tracers with invisible shells right behind them and emerald beams streaked across the battleground between the two sides. Missiles and rockets were being used liberally by both sides. The only testament to this though was the white streaks of smoke from their motors and the thunderous explosions of the ordnances exploding or detonating. One side deployed shell firing artillery that began to rake the unprotected Britannia Infantry and smash APCs like they were eggs. Even tanks and Knightmares were being thrown about.

"_We need reinforcements!"_ Jeremiah heard someone yell, to which he responded, "Send for it then!"

* * *

Prince Clovis La Britannia watched as the digital command table showed the increasing number of loses on his forces. He watched as _yet another_ commander met with death. His forward commanders were either dead or wounded, but those few to have survived the initial attack were having a devil of a time calling for help from one another.

He sighed in annoyance. Too many of his commanders had disregarded doctrine to be in the thick of fighting to gain their own personal honor. Now their arrogance was their down fall. His forces only had a few able body commanders left and they were more or less in the dark of the whole situation or fighting for their lives while screaming over the radio for assistance. His forces were in disarray. He was going to be in a lot of trouble if he didn't come up with something, but things were just getting steadily worse.

As if his current opponents weren't enough, the local terrorists had reappeared some time ago to offer even more resistance to the besiege soldiers of Britannia, but they seemed to not know or were underestimating their allies much to mulled Britannian forces relief, even if they didn't know it. Somehow the group had managed to hijack a shipment of fully armed and loaded Sutherlands and if that was not much of an insult, the train was also carrying supplies for the said units. It was also an unmanned train, so there was no one to defend the shipment from being hijacked.

'_This battle has turned from being surprising to being a near rout in the last half hour,'_ the blonde, faired skinned blue eyed Third Prince of Britannia thought.

"The flank!" one of the staff officers pointed to a position of the encirclement and effectively breaking Clovis out of his thoughts.

"They've…" General Bartley was at a loss for words.

'_Incompetent fool,'_ Clovis thought bitterly as he watched as a stream… no a flood of enemy APCs flee through the hole.

'_No doubt ferrying civilians instead of military personnel to escape the raging battle,'_ Clovis thought, given the enemies actions.

Reinforcing this belief was the heavy defense turrets and other weapons emplacements and fortified locations indicated this was a major enemy base and they wouldn't be abandoning it anytime in the future so easily.

Seeing even more angry red tags indicated had only to serve to reinforce that assessment. The base was fully established with multiple airfields even. This was a major enemy base, probably was started before the war and only completed in recent years.

'_If that is so, then the enemy would have an organized command structure and many more support bases,_' Clovis thought as he rubbed his chin in the universal sign of deep thought.

"Call for more support and order all forces to abandoned the battle and withdraw back to base," Clovis ordered, surprising his command staff, much to his annoyance.

"But we can't be beaten sire," Bartley spoke frantically, gesturing to the table.

"We run the risk of being encircled and outnumbered," Clovis' tone even and stern, "carry out my orders!"

The orders were promptly carried out as Clovis left the bridge of the G-1. He knew it was only a matter of time. The G-1 was too big a target and too slow of one too. He would have to flee with the Lancelot. Oh how he hated being defeated! He felt like he was back at Aires Palace being beaten by Lelouch at chess again.

"If only it was so," he said sadly.

As he walked over to the transport that carried the Lancelot and its crew, he saw the silver haired and always wily Earl Lloyd Asplund. A thought came to Clovis as he saw Lloyd's expression. Did the man find a pilot? A bit late of him to find a pilot on such short notice and with the battle all but concluded as well. Clovis simply sighed and shook his head. Lloyd had been eager to get the Lancelot into battle, but they couldn't afford to lose it here, not so easily.

"AH! Prince Clovis, to what honor!" Clovis felt guilty, but that was part of being a Prince was.

"I'll be riding with you as we leave…" Clovis and Lloyd both found themselves knocked to the ground by a thunderous explosion.

When they looked up, the bridge of the G-1 was twisted metal of where it _used_ to be attached to the land ship. General Bartley who had noticed that Clovis had left the ship and gone to find him, fled the moment he scrambled into an armored vehicle and fled the field much to Clovis' annoyance yet again. The man would be punished later for such gross…

Another explosion and Clovis felt a searing pain in his right leg. He collapsed from his leg refusing or unable, probably both in this case, to carry his weight. He reached down and tried to determine what had happened to his leg as he fought against blindly pain as the ground shook from more thunderous explosions.

Lloyd, with the help of his chosen pilot for Lancelot, dragged the wounded Prince into the transport. Lloyd's ears rang from the sound of so many explosions and had close that second one had been. He couldn't hear anything, not even Clovis' instructions. Once the Prince was inside he collapsed as his head ache became unbearable. He'd forgotten about that part of war, though never having felt it until now merited in his favor.

Lloyd watched his assistant, he noticed vaguely, was at her station. He saw how she was calmly, or as close as she could manage, saying something. He vaguely sensed they were orders, before he felt a prick and then darkness took him. He was after all, wounded himself, albeit minor compared to Clovis and many, many more Britannian soldiers.

During this time, the Lancelot launched without question of what its mission and the duty of the pilot was at that point.

* * *

Kallen couldn't believe it when a pair of unknown green Knightmares had suddenly appeared. The two were powerful enough to barely match the white Knightmare that had single handedly decimated her group. It was no surprise that the new units were hardly a match. Yet they were giving a better account of themselves then the Sutherlands had.

One of the green units pulled something from an area off its hip and a crimson light burst into existence, stunning Kallen. The weapon was swung in a tight, trained horizontal arc. The white opponent used greater speed to evade over the attack and both watched as a destroyed wall was slashed in half, the point where the weapon had cut through vanishing as the new edges were melted and the steel in the wall turned into slag. The unit quickly recovered as its ally fired its rifle, sending out emerald light, keeping the white unit away and off balance.

Kallen then struck, smashing into the white unit's back and knocking it off balance with an emerald stream slagging part of the left shoulder armor, though it mattered not in the end.

The white Knightmare recovered and knocked Kallen away with a backhand through a couple of walls and then drew its swords, slashing the melee green Nemo in half at the waist, the pilot ejecting before contact, and then slicing the arms of the range Nemo off.

Kallen saw the other Nemo pilot try to relocate to eject, but the white Knightmare was all over it, but was forced back as another blue and white Knightmare with red trim appeared.

The new unit looked like a samurai and had come swooping down into the fight on wings, literally. This new unit had a red back pack with thrusters and at least four wings. It was another unit she knew nothing about, but what she knew was its white trimmed red and yellow shield took a close diagonal slash on the shield and barely flinched. It returned the favor with a dart of emerald light to which the white opponent, and now that she had time to look, with gold and grey trim dodged with a rapid spin to the left with the shield still blocking any avenue of attack.

The fight between two champions was on.

A determined knight versus a heroic samurai in a duel to the death.

As Kallen watched, she felt her red Glasgow being lifted up and saw an ally Sutherland finish removing the debris that had fallen on her unit. The Sutherland was about to heft her up when the Britannian artillery fire began to indiscriminately rake the entire Shinjuku Prefecture. Not that it would have done much to begin with and with a large number of enemy air units in the area to locate and launch counterattacks or guide ally fire support to the sites.

Still, the Sutherland, which she knew was the leader unit that had lead them to the other Sutherlands, took a blow to the back, near the cockpit and crumpled to the ground, dropping her in the process. The battle seemed to be getting fiercer as she tried to get her Glasgow back up.

"_Incoming cruise missiles!"_

"_Fire counter barrage!"_

Kallen felt the whole world begin to tremble as anti-aircraft towers came to life, discarding their faux walls and roofs and letting loose with a fiercesome barrage of missiles and cannon fire. She saw the sky change color from black and blue to pure white before the tracer rounds parted the smoke. Yellow explosions filled the area near the horizon.

She had no idea where the cruise missiles had originated from, but there had been too few to break through the counter barrage that stopped them cold. She grabbed the cockpit of the ruined Sutherland and ripped the hatch wide open to see a girl with green hair and a boy in a very familiar school uniform. She blinked and just stared for what felt like an eternity before an emerald light nearly took her Glasgow's other arm off! That woke her from her thoughts.

Popping her own hatch open she quickly brought both into her Glasgow and narrowly avoided being bisected by the White Knight as she dubbed the terror. She swerved to avoid being decapitated from a second assault. She avoided a thrust that would have gone through the front and out the back of her Glasgow, which would have also run her and her passengers through as well. She then saw an emerald dart nearly remove the White Knight's head as the Blue Samurai stood from some rubble, but it was minus its red back pack.

The White Knight turned to deal with the Blue Samurai when a golden colored samurai Knightmare appeared. The two clashed together at once. One unit identifies the other as the champion, the other identifying its opponent as the field commander. The two would fight.

"_Lancelot! Your mission is complete, RTB!"_ a woman's voice called hurriedly over a general frequency and the White Knight, now known as Lancelot, withdrew.

The battle had been won, but the civilians had still suffered unnecessarily to the brutality of the Holy Empire of Britannia.

* * *

As Kallen fled the field in her battered Glasgow, she looked at her passengers and wondered what had just happened. The world was seemingly turned upside down in a matter hours. Who were those soldiers back there? It was one of her many questions.

Then it happened… She ran into the Four Holy Swords, almost literally, and their leader, literally.

The Type-10R Burai with a custom head piece, long antennae, and painted a dark black/green color focused its eyes on the battered red Glasgow that lay atop it. The Four Holy Swords had taken up position with the rest of their troop from the Japanese Liberation Front, which was actually made up of surviving JDF units. The leader was a bit surprised to see a Glasgow.

The unit was painted red, or at least it had been. It was missing an arm and looked like it had been put through more than its paces. It looked like it had also gone through a wall or two and had a building get dropped on its head. It had damage that could have only come from the SMG of a Sutherland and it looked like a Sutherland had tried to literally beat the Glasgow into scrape metal. Then there were cuts in various places that were not made by any known weapons, not even Slash Harkens, made those marks.

Sighing the leader lifted the Glasgow off his Burai and took a closer look. Not like his unit would be able to meet with their contact from another group which offered support and supplies to help better defend the Narita Headquarters of the group. Though it had been the name that had been used that had him, and others, asking questions. The Wolves of Nibel were gone from this world. Who would resurrect that group of samurai and, more importantly, why?

The leader, Colonel Kyoshiro Tohdoh, looked at the unit closely and could see where the unit had been stressed beyond its limits, but still held together. Its Land Spinners were as bald as an old man, its frame was clearly warped, it's remaining hand looked like it was partially ripped apart from use. The whole thing looked to be bleeding from the many cuts and tears in the armor. The whole Glasgow looked more human in its death throws then it did when it was factory fresh.

He looked at what had been one of many used to destroy his country and even under all that new paint, a small emblem still shown through. It was a white rectangle with a red dot. This had been one of the few Glasgows that had been smuggled to the Japanese during the third week of the Invasion. Tohdoh could also make out its unit number and name.

_125__th__ Strike Division_

_Stray Dogs_

"_Not all Dogs of War heel to Masters"_

_FLT Daniel "Huin" Fujikama_

"I'm surprised to see you have lasted this long old friend," remembering the young pilot that had been Japan's second Knightmare Ace.

The machine would be restored and possibly upgraded until it became a Burai. The process wasn't new and the Burai upgrades many Glasgows had received had turned them into entirely new machines, literally. The upgraded Glasgows were the closet any Burai would come to being a Super Glasgow.

In fact the remnants of the Stray Dogs would very much like to have this machine back. Yet it also begged the question.

"Who's the pilot?"

The world had literally been tuned upside down for many that day and the next would be no different.

* * *

Well, what do you think?

I've had this story laying around for about five months now, give or take. I've just finished and edited the story. SO I figure I'll post it and see what folks think.

Remember…

Reading and Reviewing is a lot like staying the Frak out of the way of a Battlestar's firing solution and no this isn't going to be a crossover with Battlestar Galactica…

At least, I don't plan it to be so.

I may use characters and ships, but that's it!


End file.
